This invention relates to moisture managing undergarments for women, specifically to brassieres worn by women during the late stages of pregnancy, immediately following delivery and especially during the lactation period when an infant child is being breast-fed by the lactating mother.
The female mammary gland is a somewhat conical mass of glandular tissue traversed and supported by strands of fibrous tissue and covered by a thick layer of fat. Each gland is situated in the superficial fascia covering the anterior aspect of the thorax and usually extends from the level of the second or third rib to that of the sixth rib. The hemispherical projection formed by the gland lies upon the superficial aspect of the pectoralis major and to a lesser extent upon the serratus anterior muscle. Near the summit of each mammary gland and usually at the level of the fourth or fifth rib is a papilla mammae, or nipple from which the mother's milk flows.
Breast feeding has enjoyed a recent recurrence of popularity. It is now recognized that breast feeding has a number of significant advantages over bottle feeding. Mother's milk is always the right temperature, and contains the proper proportions of carbohydrate, protein and fat. Mother's milk is free from bacterial contamination and contains natural antibodies to numerous infant diseases.
This recurrence of popularity has, however, run squarely into the ever-increasing tendency for women to combine careers with child-rearing. This presents problems relating to proper garment selection and wear, and embarrassment which may result from leakage from the breasts through to outer garments.
During pregnancy, particularly in the latter stages, the breast enlarges under the influence of hormonal changes incident to pregnancy, and in preparation for lactation. Upon delivery of the child, the breast is prepared to dispense milk from tiny openings in the nipple, unless suppressed.
During these stages of pregnancy and motherhood, it is not uncommon for women to experience leakage from the nipple. This invention addresses problems associated with both the increased size and weight of the breast during and after pregnancy, and also with the leakage that often occurs at times, during the work day, for example, when a child cannot be fed or the clothing changed. This often results in embarrassing wet spots on clothing and unwanted wetness next to the skin. This condition can cause odor, chafing, irritation and an environment conducive to the growth of bacteria and fungus.
The fabrics from which this moisture managing brassiere is constructed are intended to quickly move moisture away from the skin of the wearer and slow the outward movement of the moisture while at the same time enhancing the dispersion of the moisture to those fibers of the fabric that do not touch the skin. The fabric also permits moisture in the form of vapor to migrate to the outer surface of the fabric where evaporation will occur.
The result of these functions is to keep the skin as dry as possible while preventing outer clothing from becoming wet from milk or perspiration leaking through the brassiere from inside to outside.